


But I Want You So Bad

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there enough room at McKinley for two badboys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Want You So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend of mine, that said "badboy!kurt and badboy!blaine have sex" or something along those lines, and I took it upon myself to make this happen. Now, if enough people like this and think I should continue, I was thinking of making this part of a verse. So comment, leave feedback, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks very much, hope you enjoy!

“Tell me your secrets, Blaine,” Tina questioned him excitedly, reaching to touch his arm. She always seemed to do that around him; she blinked just a bit faster, attempted to touch him all of the time. Blaine might have considered it as flirting, if he were even remotely interested. Which he was not.  
  
He jerked his arm away to glare, just a bit icily, down at her. “I told you not to touch me, Tina.”  
  
“Sorry,” she swallowed, her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and Blaine couldn’t help but take pity on her. He sighed.  
  
“What did you need?” He barely listened for her reply, flicking a pocketknife open and cutting a design into the front of his locker.  
  
“How do you manage to be so, so _scary_ all of the time?” Tina asked bluntly, and she seemed to realize her mistake (due to Blaine’s shocked and furious look), so she rephrased, “I mean, you’re horrible and mean, don’t get me wrong, but you still talk to people, you don’t just turn them down like the cheerleaders do. It’s been a three days that you’ve been here and you’re already threatening to _Puck.”_  
  
“That’s because the cheerleaders are fucking cruel and unnecessary to society. Puck and I are cool, if you must know, so don’t worry about that. And I only talk to you because you don’t seem to get the hint that I don’t _want to talk to you,_ and you still talk to me.” He eyed her but didn’t look directly, and she sighed.  
  
“I know you really don’t mean it, so I’m going to ignore you said that.” Tina fumbled with her jacket. “Are you going to show up to English today?” She sounded drastically hopeful, so he relented after a moment of staring her down.  
  
“I suppose,” Blaine said, pocketing his knife and smiling at the music sign carved there now. “Ten minutes left, right?” He walked as she followed behind him like a duckling, nodding.  
  
“Yeah, and I think you’ll like English, Blaine, the teacher is really nice.” She wrinkled her nose. “Though if you'd like some of the actual students is debatable.”  
  
“Are meatheads from the football team there?” When Tina nodded, he sighed. “They still bug you?” Another nod. “You’d think they would learn after being beat to hell the first time.”  
  
“Well they’re not exactly who I was talking about,” Tina trailed off, and Blaine barely heard her because of how far behind him she was.  
  
“What?” He asked, and she paused in her stepping.  
  
“No, nevermind.” They had started to walk in a straight circle through the school because the hallways ran in a loop, and Blaine was fingering at his piercing, growling occasionally at anyone who watched him move for too long. It was mostly to mark his new territory, let everyone know he shouldn’t be messed with. The jocks had learned that lesson when they decided to slushy him two days before that, receiving bloody noses all around. Blaine had always been small for his age, but he could sure as hell hold his own and made sure everyone knew that.  
  
Tina’s phone rang, and she picked it up on the second ring. “Yeah, Cedes? Oh my god- he’s back? There’s no way, just- I thought he- yeah me too, okay thanks. Bye.” She looked worried afterwards, and Blaine considered her.  
  
“I would ask if something’s wrong, but I don’t care all that much.” The bell signalling that there was only a minute until class started rang, so Tina led him up the stairs and to their classroom.  
  
“You’ll care soon enough,” she muttered, taking her own seat just as the final bell rang. Blaine took a seat all the way in the back. A kind looking woman with wide eyes and extremely long hair pulled into a ponytail (and don’t get Blaine started on the atroctity that was her dress) started to pass papers to each row of desks when the door creaked open and someone strutted in.  
  
He was tall and lithe- and oh jesus fuck- so incredibly pale that his skin practically glowed under the dim lighting. His hands were covered by fingerless leather gloves that matched his pants, that looked held together by some sort of pins along the sides. Blaine let his eyes trail up and up his broad chest and long neck to look straight into his narrowed eyes that were staring right back- icy blue and quite possibly outlined with eyeliner. His perfectly styled hair looked mussed with the streak of pink running through the strands, and Blaine smirked, leaning back into his chair just a bit.  
  
The newcomer grinned when he caught sight of Blaine and moved further into the room, eyeing the class that had gone silent in turn for watching him. Tina gave him a tiny wave, and Kurt dipped his head once. Blaine frowned.  
  
“Kurt!” The woman who must have been the teacher spoke in surprise, her arms flailing just a bit. “It’s so good to see you again,” she added, smiling in a kind, unforced way.  
  
Kurt looked at her, his mouth twitching. “Mrs. Henrick,” he said as a reply. His voice was like a whisper, higher pitched and raspy. When he spoke, he scanned his eyes over the room, as if daring anyone to comment on it.  
  
She handed him a new paper, still grinning her thousand-watt smile. “Please try to get here on time though, Kurt, I have to report any tardies.”  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked to the back of the room, taking a seat right next to Blaine. All of the eyes in the room followed him, and when he plopped down, he rested a hand on his chin. “So,” he said, and licked along his bottom lip. Blaine crossed his arms across his chest, flexing his biceps slightly, and Kurt smirked at the display. “Heard you’re the new guy.”  
  
“You heard right sweetheart,” Blaine replied, brushing one of Kurt’s strands of hair up when it fell, and his knuckles skimmed over the other boy’s eyebrow piercing. Kurt hummed deep in his throat.  
  
“Well, I hate to break it to you _babe_ ,” Blaine smiled at the nickname, “But you came to the wrong school to try and make yourself known as a badboy.”  
  
“Why is that?” Blaine asked him, challenging. He was well aware that everyone was still paying every ounce of attention to the pair of them and whispering, so he leaned a little closer to wait for the reply.  
  
“Because,” Kurt began, doing the same. One of his ungloved pointer fingers ran up Blaine’s chest before gripping onto his collar and tugging and and he whispered the next words: “That’s _my job.”_  
  
Blaine chuckled lowly, staring at him. “We’ll see about that.” Kurt’s eyes flashed and he turned to face the front of the room. The rest of the room seemed to snap, and they all immediately turned to the front as well when Blaine said, “It’s not a fucking show, guys.”  
  
“Blaine, please, language,” Kurt snarked next to him, running a hand up Blaine’s jean-clad thigh under the desk, teasing.  
  
“Thank you Kurt,” Mrs. Henrick said to Kurt, watching them both curiously before addressing the whole class. “Okay, now you have two days to complete this...”  
  
“You know my name,” Blaine said quietly, and Kurt’s hand stopped its trailing.  
  
“My step-brother told me someone new was in town.” Kurt smiled. “Thought I’d come out and check it out. Glad I did.”  
  
Blaine’s face was heating up, but not from a blush. He bit into his lower lip, knowing it would turn deep red from the treatment. Kurt watched him, his fingernails digging deep into the skin of Blaine’s thigh. Blaine smirked in triumph. “I don’t care what kind of an excuse you give,” Kurt began, and Blaine met his eyes. “You’d better be in the bathroom in ten minutes.”  
  
“And if I’m not?” Blaine challenged, low enough so no one could hear him.  
  
“Try it, and see,” Kurt snipped back. The hand left his leg, and Kurt was standing. “Bathroom,” he said out loud nonchalantly, not even waiting for the teacher to reply before stalking out of the room, Blaine watching the movement of his long and lean legs. Mrs. Henrick sighed, obviously knowing he wouldn’t come back, and continued to review with the class on the chapter of the book they were reading.  
  
After exactly ten minutes, nearing the later half of the period, Blaine stood as well. Everyone looked up from their books as he walked to the front of the room. “Going to the nurse,” he said, running his hand through his curls and glaring at the teacher.  
  
Mrs. Henrick frowned, concerned. “Okay, would you like someone to go with you?”  
  
“Nope,” Blaine spoke, seeing Tina already ready to stand and go with. “I’m good.” He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked out the opened door. His converse thudded on the tile floor as he moved swiftly. He supposed he should have asked Kurt _which_ bathroom to go to, because now he wasn’t sure.    
  
But at the first one he checked, knocking on the employee bathroom door, it swung open. A hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him in by the collar and through the tiny space that the door had cracked open. As soon as he was completely inside, his back was shoved up against the door.  
  
“Listen, Blaine, you can’t possibly think that you can show up to my school and claim it in such a short time,” Kurt hissed at him, his blue eyes flashing. He was sneering defensively, and Blaine wondered what had caused the change in him. All he knew was that it flashed his own anger, and he was frowning.  
  
“Oh, but can’t I?” Blaine replied. “It seems to be working, doesn’t it?” Kurt’s mouth closed, his jaw working. “Face it Kurt, you’re just old news because I’m really, truly a lot more of a badass than you.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Kurt growled, looking ready to punch him. So Blaine did the only thing his brain could focus on, and pulled them together and biting his lip roughly before kissing him. Kurt didn’t gasp, but he moaned, his jaw relaxing enough to kiss back, their lips sliding together wetly. Kurt moved his hips forward, until they were both flush and rocking his hips with a particular rough bite.  
  
Blaine dug his fingers into Kurt’s hips, rucking his shirt up and licking his way into Kurt’s mouth. “You’re crazy,” Blaine heard him say, “If you think I’m letting you,” he moaned again into the next kiss. “You’re shorter than me.”  
  
“I could take you in a fight,” Blaine panted back, moving his lips down Kurt’s neck and biting there too, rougher than he had been on his mouth.  
  
Kurt’s fingers moved to his head, pulling him back by the hair, away from his neck, and leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “But I could fuck you harder.”  
  
Blaine’s kiss-bitten mouth gaped open, and he let his eyes flutter closed for a second in time with his groan. “Then do it,” he said, trying his hardest not to sound like he was begging. “I bet you couldn’t, you’re probably not even strong enough to fuck me against a wall.”  
  
The challenge was just his way to get what he wanted, and they both knew it. Kurt let his lips drag along Blaine’s neck, not kissing, just moving along the skin and raising goosebumps on the tanned and sweaty flesh. His hands were moving swiftly, unbuttoning Blaine’s jeans and flicking the zipper down. Blaine stripped his t-shirt off and kicked the legs of his pants off as Kurt bent to tug his own pants and underwear to his knees. Kurt’s gloves had been stripped off as well, and now his bare hands were moving over his skin.  
  
Blaine held up a bottle of lube and condoms, smirking when Kurt looked around the bathroom.  
  
“Get on with it, sweetheart.”  
  
“Fuck,” Kurt said, and he was slamming Blaine back again, kissing him deep and dirty. His hand moved to grip Blaine, twisting twice and pulling broken noises from him. Blaine felt his feet lift off the ground with the force of how Kurt had hit him, and it made everything better- hotter.  
  
“Do it,” Blaine ordered, breathing into the curve of his neck when Kurt jerked his hand again, licking the pale skin. “You don’t have to prep me, I already- this morning,” he was speaking between quiet moans now, and took Kurt’s (oh god almighty, his cock was _huge)_ cock to roll the condom on. “Just,” he said, thrusting and kissing Kurt when the attention to his cock had him moaning too. “Just do it,” he added, uncapping the lube and giving it to Kurt.  
  
Kurt froze, eyeing the bottle before grabbing it so fast that he almost dropped it. He coated his own cock and threw the bottle away, pulling at Blaine’s arms hard enough to bruise. “Okay, fuck.” His hands moved down, down his ass and to his thighs, digging in and _lifting,_ hauling Blaine’s whole body up. When he was high enough, Kurt’s whole body pressed up to him.  
  
Blaine moaned, “ _Hurry,”_ and wrapped his legs as strongly as he could around Kurt. He couldn’t help himself, his hand flashed and quickly grabbed his cock when Kurt’s cock pushed against his hole. “Fuck, go, fuck me.”  
  
Kurt growled, “I knew you would moan like a whore,” and pushed in, releasing his grip on Blaine’s legs and gripping at his waist to let him drop until he was completely sheathed. Blaine’s breaths left him in pants and he squeezed his eyes shut, still fisting his cock.  
  
“Did I wear you out already,” Blaine asked, trying to grip the wall to lift himself up. He moaned when he realized he was completely powerless and at Kurt’s will. “Come on,” he whined. “Just fucking move, or I’ll find someone else to fuck me.”  
  
Kurt bit his neck, his arms flexing when he thrusted once, harshly. Blaine’s moan was broken, and he fisted at the back of Kurt’s head, down his neck and back when he kept moving, deeper and deeper. When Kurt slammed back in, Blaine could feel his thighs trembling from the exertion. “You need to shut the fuck up, maybe I should just gag you,” but Kurt’s mouth silenced his reply and they were too focused on what they were doing to make jabs.  
  
“Come on, come on,” Kurt was saying after a few moments, his brow wrinkling and sweat dripping down his forehead. His hair was wild now from Blaine’s hands and Blaine tugged at it again with a particularly jarring thrust, clenching his eyes shut.  
  
Blaine could barely breathe, each thrust was forcing them out of his lungs and they were moving so _fast._ Kurt was still holding him up, and his arm muscles were so pronounced that Blaine took them in his hands, digging his nails in and moaning.  
  
Kurt’s moans were becoming more high pitched, and Blaine arched his back, bringing it closer so Kurt could bite on his nipple. Blaine’s stomach clenched, and he gripped his cock, squeezing tight around Kurt and gasping. “I’m-”  
  
“Shh,” Kurt’s face was flush and his mouth made shapes around words that wouldn’t come, body jerking with his thrusts and shaking from holding Blaine up for so long. He moved _harder,_ and moved until his cock struck Blaine’s prostate. Blaine couldn’t help himself, he nearly screamed and came, the pleasure finally cresting over as he fisted his cock and whined.  
  
Kurt looked nearly wild and he was still thrusting so hard that Blaine’s eyes formed stars behind his lids. His little _uh, uh’s_ only had Kurt moving quicker, his aborted thrusts becoming shaky and uneven. “Just come, Kurt come on,” he said, and squeezed again, and Kurt bit hard onto the skin over his collarbone before Blaine could feel him coming, still thrusting for a few long moments.  
  
Blaine’s chest heaved, and Kurt finally let him go, both of them collapsing to the floor in a heap. They kissed, and kissed, and Blaine pulled onto Kurt’s hair again, earning a groan. Kurt slipped out and Blaine hissed at the cool air hitting him and from the sudden emptiness.  
  
That was the best sex that either of them had ever had.  
  
“You were alright,” Blaine said, biting onto Kurt’s bottom lip sharply before standing and smirking. He pulled his t-shirt back on, groaning because he could see the hickey on his collarbone in the mirror, and attempted to adjust the collar so it wouldn’t show too much.    
  
Kurt scoffed, crossing his arms. “Maybe next time you should try and do more, you werent too thrilling, were you? You’re lucky that your cock makes up for that, if only a little.” Blaine could see him peeling the condom off and tossing it away, leaning over to wash his face with cold water and rubbing along his cheekbones.  
  
Blaine ignored the _next time,_ there was too much potential in “next time.” He just muttered “fuck you,” as he also moved to pull his pants on. Kurt was already dressed again and watching him, so he tried to ignore the steady burning in his ass when he moved.  
  
“Hey,” Kurt said,  taking him by the arm when he winked and made to leave. “Your hair could use a little less gel in it,” he added, smirking at him. “It doesn’t help the image of ‘I don’t give a fuck’”  
  
Blaine smiled. “Right. It was _fantastic_ meeting you, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt’s lips pulled into a thin line. “Pleasure. Blaine?”  
  
“Yeah?” He twisted his neck to look at Kurt, his leg poised out and his eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
“I really don’t appreciate being challenged.”  
  
Blaine’s chuckle came out louder than he expected. “Better get used to it, sweetheart,” he said before walking out and leaving him alone.


End file.
